


Home Without End

by Higuchimon



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Diversity Writing Challenge, Gen, Zexal Flash Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 19:46:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7587442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nasch and Merag have their memories back.  Time to go home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Without End

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
 **Author:** Higuchimon  
 **Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal  
 **Story Title:** Home Without End  
 **Characters:** Nasch, Merag  
 **Word Count:** 500|| **Chapters:** 1/1  
 **Genre:** General|| **Rated:** G  
 **Challenge:** Diversity Writing Challenge, section A66, write a fic centered on one character's view on something or some place; Zexal Flash Bingo, #032, residence  
 **Summary:** Nasch and Merag have their memories back. Time to go home.

* * *

He’d already had a thousand memories surging through his mind about his first life, when he’d ruled the United Lands of Poseidon and known Durbe as his best friend, a visiting knight from another land. But as he and Durbe and Rio – Merag, no, Merag, he had to remember that – stood in the Barian World and gazed upon the castle of the Barians, other memories slotted themselves into place. 

Nasch remembered waking up in this place, slumped upon what would become his throne, confused and knowing only his name, until he looked up into the brilliant blue eyes of someone he knew was his sister the moment he saw her. 

Here he’d seen Durbe again – though he hadn’t known at the time it _was_ again – and it had been their hands that pulled him to his feet and set him on the path to ruling once again – though he hadn’t known that then either. 

The Barian Castle: the one place that he’d called home more than any other. More than just a place to live, more than any other place ever could be. As King Nasch of the United Lands, he’d had too much to do to consider anywhere home, even when the conflicts settled and he’d thought he had a long time of peace ahead of him. 

Vector had ended that and he still had a few words he wanted to say to him about _that_. But those words could wait for another time. 

Here, he and Vector and all the others had become something more than enemies. He wouldn’t call the other a friend by any means, but they’d known each other all this time. That meant something, even if Nasch hadn’t fully grasped what just yet. 

That would have to wait until after this new war ended. The war against Kaito and Yuuma. 

He steeled himself. He was the King of the Barians, the leader of the Barian Emperors, and he would see this through. No more human softness. No more Shark, never again. 

His gaze drew back to the castle. He really had missed it, even without knowing that it existed. Somewhere in the ghostly shadows of his mind he’d known it hid in his past. He’d never wanted to admit it. 

“Come on,” Durbe said, his fingers now resting easily on Nasch’s. He’d forgotten how much he missed that comforting, sturdy touch. “Let’s go home.” 

Home. A word that he’d forgotten the meaning of for so long. He didn’t have a mouth anymore but it wasn’t necessary to acknowledge Durbe. 

They could’ve just teleported there. It would have taken no more effort than a thought. But Nasch wanted to enter the home he’d missed for so long without that, this first time. 

Merag’s fingers on his other hand tightened and he glanced at her. The warmth in her eyes glowed at him and he knew she’d missed this place even as he had. Here they’d been reunited. 

Here was the home they’d longed for, forever. 

**The End**

**Note:** Thank you for reading and I hope that you enjoyed the story. Please let me know what you thought of it if at all possible.


End file.
